The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tradescantia, given the name, ‘Lucky Charm’. Tradescantia is in the family Commelinaceae. This new variety is from a planned breeding cross for yellow foliage, compact Tradescantia. The new cultivar is a seedling from the cross of Tradescantia 27-2, a proprietary, unnamed seedling, as the seed parent and Tradescantia 28-2 another proprietary, unnamed seedling, as the pollen parent. Compared to the seed parent, Tradescantia 27-3, the new cultivar has lavender purple blue rather than dark pink. Compared to the pollen parent, Tradescantia 28-2, the new cultivar has yellow gold to yellow green foliage rather than green foliage. Compared to Tradescantia ‘Blue and Gold’ (syn. ‘Sweet Kate’, unpatented), the new cultivar has a more compact habit.
This plant exhibits the following characteristics that make it unique:                1. a compact clumping habit,        2. yellow gold to yellow green foliage,        3. purple blue flowers,        4. and excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.